Esto
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Hoy es navidad


Esto

.

.

.

-¿Damián esto es para mí?

Susurró sorprendida viendo la pequeña caja que hace un momento él puso entre sus manos.

-No está en las manos de Logan así que…

Se burlo de ella con su típica socarrona sonrisa

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Le recrimino con una severa mirada su burla esperando que se detuviera, pero eso solo provoco lo contrario en él.

-Es mas que obvio que esto es para ti Rachel.

Tomo la caja de entre sus manos, retiro el moño rojo que la decoraba y la abrió exponiendo su contenido.

-Es hermoso...

-Es un regalo mío ¿Qué esperabas?

-Siempre tan modesto…

-hmp…

Encogió los hombros y sonrió presumido.

-Acércate te lo pondré…

-No.

Dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué?

La miro confundido.

-Damián no puedo aceptar algo tan a simple vista luce tan caro, a parte yo… yo no tengo algo listo para ti.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si.

Ni siquiera iba a molestarse, sabia que algo así ocurriría ella siempre lo retaba no importaba el momento o la situación, incluso hoy que era navidad ella simplemente lo hacía.

-Bueno te daré motivos para que lo aceptes, a mí nadie me desprecia.

Tomo el regalo entre sus manos botando a un lado el empaque.

#1: Hoy es navidad. Es socialmente aceptable hacerle un regalo a un amigo.

Señalo la habitación llena de decoraciones y un montón de cosas más.

#2: Es más que obvio que te gusta así que tómalo.

Se acerco a ella y deposito el regalo en su palma, cerrándola con la suya para que no pudiera devolvérsela.

#3: Si bien no preparaste nada para mí, bueno en realidad no importa.

Ella que se mantenía atenta a todo lo que él decía temió por un segundo por aquella pequeña pausa que él hizo.

-Raven yo no necesito nada más que… esto.

Dijo rápidamente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

-Feliz navidad Raven.

Llevo su mano a su rostro y después se marchó como si nada de la habitación dejando a una Raven seriamente confundida, pero sobre todo sonrojada.

 _"_ _Raven yo no necesito nada más que… esto."_

Recordó sus palabras mientras miraba el moño rojo que él había pegado en su frente.

" _yo no necesito nada más que… esto."_

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tanto que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar cada vez que recordaba aquella frase.

Lentamente y con cuidado se deslizo hasta llegar al piso y tomo asiento en un vano intento de calmarse ya que ahí a un lado suyo la pequeña caja envoltorio de su regalo se hallaba su condena.

 _-Espero algo a cambio_ _?_

Decía la nota.

Ella miro el regalo y la nota, después alterno la mirada entre uno y el otro, confundida, sonrojada, pero sobre todo conmovida no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad Damian.

.

.

.

.

¡Feliz Navidats Mininos!

Hace rato posteé en Wattpad la historia de presentes y les conte que pues no había podido escribir nada navideño y que me disculparan porque de plano el tiempo, el estrés y ahora mismo mi cruda pues no me lo habían permitido y bueno me quede sentada en mi cama y me sentí mal no me podía quedar sin escribir nada y asi empece a escribir.

Eso paso a la 1 y algo la hora central (Aun estoy en CDMX) y ahora mismo son la 1:43. Uff mis dedos andaban en llamas.

Si hallan errores mis disculpas estoy cruda y de hecho al rato voy a estar peor porque….

¡Hoy es mi cumple! ¡YEAH!

En fin mininos ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les late chocolate?

La verdad estoy medio ida pero a mí me gusto.

Deje lo del regalo sin especificar para que ustedes colocaran lo que ustedes prefirieran, en lo personal me gusta imaginar que le regalo un anillo, me gustan mucho los anillos, tengo uno de oro blanco precioso que no me quito jajaja

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios.

Chulos les deseo una feliz y divertida navidad espero que puedan compartir con sus seres queridos y que coman como cochinitos.

De verdad estos pocos meses que llevo escribiendo en este fandom me encontrado gente muy chula y gente que no (X) pero de algún modo con los que he entrado en contacto me han brindado mucho cariño y amabilidad Y eso gente es el mejor regalo que he podido desear.

Mas allá de las visitas o de los comentarios me gusta encontrar gente que gusta de lo que hago y que disfruta de compartir el sentimiento a mi DamiRae y a otras cosillas, así que en serio soy muy feliz.

No les deseo feliz año nuevo por que espero traer algo y si no puedo bueno les traeré mi lista de buenos deseos.

Anay – sama y Queenfan besos, abrazos y bendiciones especiales para ustedes y sus familias la amo.

Ah estoy en Tumblr no hago ni madres ahí pero si quieren cotorrear me encuentran como AstoriaWayne comparte cosas de la Batfamily Damirae y otras cosillas :D

Con miles de besos gatunos con sabor a pavo

Se despide de ustedes

Astoria W.


End file.
